Stargate Andromeda
by Neo Orion Omega
Summary: In the darkest corner of the Andromeda Galaxy, a great danger is heading towards planet Mobius. The only hope to defend the planet is for six people to use the interplanetary transportation device known as the Stargate.


Introduction

**Introduction**

Many thousands of years ago, when our race was young and mostly ignorant of the galaxy around us, there came a people we have never seen before. They were tall, lacking fur except on the top of their heads, and without a tail of any kind. They wore long elaborate clothes covering most of their body, excluding the head and hands.

They called themselves the Alterans, explorers from a galaxy different from our own. They had great ships which traveled the stars as easy as it is to walk from one end of a town to another, and even to another town. Their technology was unlike anything we have ever seen before; they had devices which could move a person from one place to another instantly, even through walls, devices which could create food from energy, they even had a device which could even allow a person to go to another planet as easily as it is to walk through a doorway.

When they first arrived on our planet, we did not know of their existence, but eventually we discovered some of their people injured in an accident. We helped the survivors, and soon after their recovery, we made first contact with them. Their leaders made it clear that they did not want to conquer our planet; they just wanted a place to settle for a while. A treaty was established, saying that they could stay on our planet for as long as they needed to, and we could use their interplanetary transportation device, they called the Stargate, to explore the galaxy ourselves.

For a long time our two races lived in a peaceful coexistence. It was a time of great prosperity for our people and theirs. We both traveled throughout the galaxy, learning everything we could from the peoples we met. Our race made great advancements in part to the Alterans. But the alliance was mutually beneficial. We introduced them to the energy of Chaos, or Zero-Point energy as they called it. Through study of one of our Chaos Emeralds, they were able to develop a device, called a Zero-Point Module, which harnesses the energy of Chaos in a similar way that the Emeralds do.

However, this time was not without problems. While exploring a planet on the opposite side of the galaxy, we encountered a race that was advanced in their own ways, but not as advanced as the Alterans. They had established a vast empire, consisting of many races they had encountered. The Alterans agreed to build Stargates on many of their worlds in exchange for maps of the entire quadrant of space.

Although both sides fulfilled their parts, the leaders of the Empire started making more and more demands of the explorers. The Alterans tried to negotiate, but they ultimately failed and the Empire declared war on them to get what they wanted. This declaration seemed futile considering how advanced the explorers were, but still, the Empire pressed on and soon they started doing damage using the Stargates placed throughout the galaxy. Even though the damage was negligible, it got the Alterans attention, resulting in the plan to cut the Empire off from the Stargate system, but before they were even half way through with the plan, something terrible happened.

Empirial soldiers started pouring out of our Stargate, destroying whatever stood in their way. The destruction they caused was unimaginable and we could do little to resist them as we did not have advanced weapons like the Empire had. After a great battle, our allies came to our rescue, succeeding in driving the surviving soldiers back through the Stargate.

The war did not last long after that. After they finished isolating the Empire from the rest of the Stargate Network, the Alterans made the hard decision to leave our planet which we shared with them for so long. Before they were to depart, they made sure that the Empire could not use the Stargate to attack us ever again. Using their advanced technology and the Controller guarded by the great Echidna Nation, they were able to separate a piece of the land from the planet and then use the Controller to raise the land up into the sky, effectively isolating it from the rest of the planet. The Echidnas took the responsibility of guarding the Floating Island, the Controller, and the Stargate so that none could ever invade our planet through the Stargate. After this was accomplished, our friends, the Alterans, left our planet, though a few stayed behind.

All these events happened approximately five and a half million years ago. A lot has changed during that time. Because of the Empirial attack, we lost much of what we gained through exploration and we spent so much time rebuilding what was destroyed. Because of these reasons, our races did not make any significant advances. Also, my people, the Echidnas, became arrogant and selfish because of our power over the other races of the planet. As a result, we fought each other in many pointless wars over territory and power, resulting our in the near extinction.

The Alterans who stayed behind gave birth to another race in their form, the Humans. They were intelligent, like their Alteran ancestors, but they were more violent and selfish. They fought with each other, until they decided to form their own nation, the United Federation. This nation would become the dominant force on the planet. There were other smaller nations of other races but the Human nation is the most notable.

Despite being the most powerful nation, the Humans were not the only race to become powerful. The second race in this list would most definitely be the Hedgehogs, who were generally fast, intelligent, and friendly. From there, it is quite difficult to determine the next most notable race.

In the modern times, our planet has been through some tough trials, but thanks to a small group of different races, we have seen through them. However, the peoples of our planet are about to face what will probably be their greatest trial. For in a distant corner of the galaxy, there has been a grave threat growing in strength for thousands of years. It will take every thing that our people can muster to defeat this threat, and even though to some the task seems impossible, I believe that my beloved planet can be saved and this enemy be stopped from destroying anymore planets.


End file.
